Genic Family
The Genic Family is a family originally from Canifis that is lead by Path O. Genic. It used to rule Misthalin and the desert cities of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach. History This is the history of the Genic Family. Origins Path was born into a family of werewolves, but he was born without the curse. His parents were killed when he was young, so he and his younger brother, Lee, escaped to Varrock. Path and Lee joined a gang of assassins known as the Kharidian Alliance, and they have been training to be assassins since then. Misthalin Eventually, Path was adopted by King Roald III, who needed an heir. Path became a prince of all of Misthalin, and when King Roald became old, he started to take over the kingdom for him. Path married many times, and had many children. The most well known group of his children are the 4 that he had with his 2nd wife, Sapp. They are Cicca, Dillon, Onya, and Pidog. Eventually, Path got stuck in a part of the Abyss called the Nether. Rebirth Path came back to find that the kingdom had collapsed. His son, Pidog, got married to a woman named Holly. Soon after they got married, Pidog found out that his father was back. Path began bringing back the Genic Family by finding his lost relatives. Pidog and Holly helped by having children, and adopting teenagers into the family. Holly had a daughter named Emma from her first marriage who was adopted by her step-father when she was 2. Pidog and Holly had 4 biological children together. They are Zach, Taylor, Jacob, and Susan. Back to Power Eventually, the Genic Family inherited Al Kharid from a friend who was murdered. This was the beginning of their rise back into power. Four years later, they claimed Pollnivneach when it became abandoned. List of Family Members First Generation: Path O. Genic - Head of the Genic Family Lee Genic - Brother of Path O. Genic Second Generation: Sierra Genic - Daughter of Path O. Genic and Spark Genic Cicca Genic - Daughter of Path O. Genic and Sapp Genic Dillon Genic - Son of Path O. Genic and Sapp Genic Taronya "Onya" Genic - Daughter of Path O. Genic and Sapp Genic Pidog Genic - Son of Path O. Genic and Sapp Genic Holly Genic - Wife of Pidog Genic Aeron Genic - Son of Path O. Genic and Krystal Genic Marie Genic - Daughter of Path O. Genic and Lizzie Third Generation: Emma Marie Genic - Daughter of Holly Genic and Shaun Luxon. Step-daughter/adopted daughter of Pidog Genic. Joe Bloikon - Former husband of Emma Genic Bruce Clough - Former husband of Emma Genic Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo - Husband of Emma Genic Zach Genic - Son of Pidog Genic and Holly Genic Taylor Genic - Daughter of Pidog Genic and Holly Genic Jacob Genic - Son of Pidog Genic and Holly Genic Susan Genic - Daughter of Pidog Genic and Holly Genic Ryo Genic - Adopted Son of Pidog Genic and Holly Genic Verde Genic - Pet Dragon of Holly Genic JR. (Toshiro) Genic- Toshiro's (Royal assassin) son, later adopted by Holly when Toshiro died Fourth Generation: Darren Genic - Son of Ryo Genic Demi Genic - Daughter of Ryo Genic Blake Bloikon - Son of Emma Genic and Joe Bloikon Elizabeth Genic - Daughter of Emma Genic and Joe Bloikon Setomus Clough - Son of Emma Genic and Bruce Clough Rachel Gonzo - Wife of Setomus Trace Clough - Daughter of Emma Genic and Bruce Clough Kyle Genic - Son of Emma Genic AdriAnne Gonzo - Daughter of Emma Genic and Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo Adolf Gonzo - Son of Emma Genic and Aztawyn Zephon Gonzo Fifth Generation Samuel Gonzo-Clough - Son of Rachel Gonzo and Setomus Clough Dorina Clough - Daughter of Rachel Gonzo and Setomus Clough Aztarwyn Gonzo III - Son of Rachel Gonzo and Setomus Clough Sixth Generation Aztarwyn Gonzo IV - Son of Aztarwyn Gonzo III and Sonja Gonzo Nicole Gonzo - Daughter of Aztarwyn Gonzo III and Sonja Gonzo Trivia -"Genic" comes from the word "Pathogenic," which means "Disease causing." Sources -Pathogenic, founder and leader of the Genic Family. -Howdia, member of the Genic Family from April 2011 to October 2011. -Aztarwyn, married into the Genic Family via two characters. Also a pet dragon. Category:Genic Family Category:Humans Category:Families Category:In-Character History